The present invention relates in general, to clocks and in particular to a new and useful clock which has a manually rotatable ring which is illuminated by the same illuminating device which illuminates the clock dial.
Dashboard clocks for airplanes are known, which comprises a case, a dial, pointers, a clock glass covering the dial and pointers, an electrical illumination device for the dial, and a rotatable graduated ring. This ring is provided at the outside of the case, so that the operator can turn it directly by hand. These prior art dashboard clocks have the disadvantage that in a dark ambiance, even with the dial illumination device turned on, the markings of the ring graduation re not or only poorly recognizable.